Reach Out With Your Feelings
by Chanialia
Summary: What if Rey and Kylo Ren had a little more time to explore their force connection?


Hello readers! I'm new to this pairing (I didn't want to get all worked up about it until I was sure they weren't related). I imagine other people have probably come up with similar concepts, but I haven't read other ones yet so just trying to do the version my own imagination came up with. I started writing this smutty story but then realized that there isn't a good place in the timeline for it to fit. But why should I let that stop me? So . . . Last Jedi. How about we pretend they had a little more time between touching hands and teaming up to kill Snoke. OK? OK.

Characters belong to their copyright holders, blah blah blah. I didn't have a beta reader (sorry) so any goofs are my own. Continuing to make little edits as I catch them. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kylo Ren was standing on the bridge of his ship, checking the progress on pursuit of the Resistance, when he realized his right hand was tingling. Not his whole hand, just his fingers- where they had touched hers, across the galaxy, the night before. How could it be possible that they actually touched? What if they could do more? What if he could control when contact happened, instead of waiting for another random moment? In his mind when they touched he had seen them together. Was that their future? How could it be, and when?

* * *

Rey was following Luke around the island on his daily tasks again. After the previous night's events they were avoiding talking to each other, but her attention wasn't really on him anyway. Her mind was churning with the implications of what she had seen when she and Kylo Ren had touched. She had seen Ben Solo turning back to the light, turning toward her. What if she could reach out to him? Could he really be brought to her side? Below her strategizing mind another part of her that she didn't want to admit to herself simply ached to touch him again, to sink into the soft look she had seen in his eyes as he reached toward her. No one had ever looked at her quite like that.

* * *

The first moment in the day that he could be alone he knew he wanted to reach out to her. _This is not a good time. I should be more patient, _he thought to himself, but patience had never been his strength, and anyway with the war going as it was who knew how much time the girl might have alive. So he sat in his quarters, tried to calm his anxious mind, and reached out with his feelings toward wherever she might be.

* * *

Rey had given up following Luke for the day and sat alone on another part of the island, looking out over the sea and trying to decide what to do. The cave still called to her but she didn't want to go back. The idea of turning Kylo was uppermost in her mind and she wondered what she would have to do to make it happen. Whatever it was, there wasn't much time left. Their encounters so far had been random, seemingly unsummoned by either of them. But what if she could reach him on purpose? She had made up her mind to try when she felt the touch of his awareness brush against hers. As she responded the now-familiar rushing feeling was followed by a silence, and then there he was.

"I chose to see you this time," he said. "It's getting easier. Soon I'll find where you are."

"You reached me because I let you," she responded, secretly afraid that she couldn't control that but not about to admit it. "There is more for us to say."

"You talked to Luke again, didn't you. Did he admit the truth?"

"Yes. But he wouldn't have killed you."

"So he says."

"I believe him."

A message came over the speaker to his quarters, calling him away. She saw him look and heard a muffled sound, but couldn't tell what it said. He looked back at her, piercing her again with his intense gaze. "I have to go," he said, reluctant to break off contact when once again it had been so brief. "Tonight. I will try again." And he was gone.

* * *

Rey know that if she was to reach Kylo again she would have to be farther from Luke. He wouldn't support what she was doing and she couldn't afford for him to interrupt again. The stone hut where she had been sleeping had been blown to bits the night before so she couldn't stay there even if she wanted to. She thought of the cave, but the idea of talking to Kylo so close to where the dark side called did not seem wise. Finally she decided that the best place was probably the Falcon. She could ask Chewie not to bother her and hope he could hold off Luke if he arrived. So as evening fell she claimed exhaustion and locked herself in a small room with a sleeping pallet, hoping that the conversation wouldn't become another battle in such close quarters. She kept the lightsaber close at hand just in case. She steadied her breathing and reached out to him.

* * *

Kylo had just arrived at his rooms after telling his subordinates not to disturb him for any reason. He felt the pull of her mind as he locked the door behind him and he sat down to face her, inordinately pleased that he hadn't even had to reach for her first this time. Her mind was drawing toward him, he realized. Soon they might be together as he had seen.

"How is this happening?" she asked him, wondering if this connection was some aspect of training that Luke hadn't taught her yet. A little of the background behind him was starting to show now, what looked like a room on the star destroyer.

"I don't know. It only happens with you," he admitted. He crossed over to sit beside her, glimpsing as he did the lightsaber where she had tucked it between the mat and the wall where she could reach it. "Are you planning to kill me?" he asked.

"Only if I have to."

"You tried very hard to cut me in half before."

"You know that was self-defense. You would have done the same to me. Either one of us could be dead by now if the smallest thing had gone differently." He nodded. She stared toward his chest where she had seen that jagged line on his flesh before. "Let me see?" she asked.

He pulled off his shirt and sat silently, wondering what she would do. For a long moment she just looked at him. He seemed so much more vulnerable with his skin exposed. Pale, as if he had not seen the sun for a long time. She looked her fill at his broad chest, the smooth skin over strong muscles marred by the angry scar that her lightsaber had given him. Slowly, wondering if it would work again, she reached toward him until her hand touched his shoulder, warm and solid.

Kylo sighed as her hand moved slowly down his chest across the scar, the flesh tender and still not fully healed. He felt as if he was touching her also, his left hand warm as if it were on her skin.

Rey felt a sensation as if his hand was moving across her the same way she was touching him. It felt so good, but there was a strange twinge of pain beneath it and when she looked down she realized that he wasn't actually touching her at all. She was feeling what he felt. Startled, she dropped her hand and the sensation went away.

They stared at each other in wonder with the realization. Not only could they touch through their force connection but each one could feel what the other felt. This time it was Kylo who reached forward, his hand starting at her hand but then slowly sliding up her arm, feeling the difference on his own arm as he went from the skin of her hand, up her arm over the wrappings, and up to the bare skin of her shoulder. Tentatively, she reached forward and joined the experiment, her right hand starting at his neck and over the uninjured side of his chest, her own breast tingling as her palm crossed his tightening nipple. Their breathing quickened as their hands continued softly exploring.

Kylo had been without any real human contact for so long that any friendly touch would have been a pleasant shock, but this doubled sensation, with her, was light years beyond that and within moments he was positively grinning with delight. It changed his face so dramatically that Rey couldn't help but giggle as she cupped his cheek, seeing in his eyes the happy boy he had been once, the man he could be if she could pull him from the dark. Spontaneously she leaned forward and kissed him. The moist meeting of their lips surprised him, and she felt that too, and quickly drew back a little.

Their hands stilled and in silence they recognized that what they felt was not just the other's touch, but the other's emotion. Not noticed before because it was so much alike—the loneliness, the longing, the way the mysterious strength of the force had made them each intangibly different from almost everyone else in the galaxy. Each felt in the other the one who finally understood what that was like.

With both hands this time he drew her to him and they kissed again, slowly, reveling in the both the sensations and the feelings that swirled between their minds and bodies. _Yes, yes, yes, mmm, so good, so soft, your mouth is so wet your body so warm your hands are making me hot I want you so much . . . _As the kiss deepened excitement flowed between them in a feedback loop that quickly overwhelmed the logic of their circumstances and soon they were pulling at each other's clothes, no thoughts but wanting every bit of contact they could get.

After a bit of tangled struggle, they realized that taking their own clothes off would be easier and reluctantly pulled apart. Rey watched, fascinated, as Kylo tugged off his boots and then stood to remove his pants. Once they were off he stood before her, tall, muscular, intimidating in a completely different way than he had been in his black suit and mask. His sex rose hard and twitching, waiting for her. She felt she should be frightened of him, and yet she wasn't. The calm, open expression on his face told her there was no need for fear.

He made no move yet but watched her in turn, as she removed her garments one by one until she too stood naked. His eyes slid over her tight, athletic form, admiring everything he saw. "So beautiful," he whispered, not even realizing that he had said the thought out loud.

As if they were mirror images they stepped forward, arms entwining, sighing and then moaning at the thrill of skin on skin as they pressed into full contact. Together they fell onto the sleeping mat, hands stroking everywhere, mouths and tongues exploring and tasting everything they could reach, as if they could devour each other.

Eventually they came to a pause with her above him, straddling his lap, grinding against his hardness though she barely understood what she was doing. The slick moisture he felt against him made him swell larger as he gazed worshipfully up at her tousled beauty, her hair in a halo half-loosed from its ties, her eyes dilated with arousal, her lips reddened from his kisses. Sliding his big hands around her back he slowly pulled her down to him and then rolled them until he loomed above her, his body rubbing and pressing against her wet center, seeking entrance.

_Want to be inside you let me in feels so good please . . ._ Her body responding instinctively to his wordless plea Rey lifted herself to him, wrapping one leg around his hip and the other around his leg as she welcomed the burning pressure.

The stinging, stretching sensation between her legs was almost pleasant at first but as he pushed forward it became a stabbing pain. As he felt it she felt the scalding jolt of pleasure it caused in him. Horrified, she shoved him away and scrambled backwards until her back hit the wall behind her.

"Don't go!" he pleaded, half dazed, reaching toward her from the other end of the sleeping pallet. He withdrew his hand quickly when she saw her brace herself to strike him if she had to. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You did hurt me." Her eyes were wide as she saw there was blood on the bed, and on him. "You hurt me and you _liked_ it."

"No." It took him a moment to gather a coherent thought from his sex-addled brain. "It's your first time, isn't it?" He saw her nod. "You grew up so alone. You had no one to tell you about this. I'm sorry."

"Tell me about what?"

Haltingly, he tried to explain. "For women . . . the first time with a man often hurts. But it doesn't hurt after that. So when I realized it was the first time for you . . . that I'm the first . . . that it would be _me_ . . . " Words failed him and he looked at her helplessly. He reached his hand out and laid it on her foot, and this time she didn't draw away.

She felt his jumbled emotions flow through her with the touch. _Honored. Amazed. Humbled. Grateful. Frightened. Possessive. Protective. Exhilarated. Aroused. Very, very aroused._ His arousal began to warm her, re-lighting her own want.

Slowly, he drew his way back up to her. He kissed her foot where his hand had been. Gradually he stroked and kissed his way up her body, unfolding her until he was holding himself above her again, kissing her mouth as his manhood nudged against the spot he most wanted to be. "Please," he whispered between kisses. "I'll be as gentle as I can, and the next time will be better."

She looked into his eyes and against all reason she believed him. Sliding her arms around him and tilting her hips, she felt him groan as he pushed inside her again. It still hurt terribly but she could feel him moving carefully, his body hurting with her pain even as his pleasure began to tingle in her spine. She tried to focus away from the stinging invasion, on the warmth of his strong arms around her, on his teeth and his hot wet tongue teasing her neck, on the flexing muscles of his back, on the surprisingly erotic feeling of being pinned down by his weight. Finally it seemed he was inside as far as he could go and he paused, panting hard against her shoulder, the pressure of his body against hers feverish, sweaty, and unexpectedly good. The fullness inside her was like nothing she had ever felt. "Are you all right?" he asked softly. "Yes," she replied, his rapture and amazement at her tight, delicious wetness squeezing him singing through her along with the burning sensations of her own body.

He raised himself on his elbows and began to move again, deliberately, watching her face as he withdrew and thrust again and again. In their connection she felt how badly he wanted to pound into her, hard and fast, and he was shaking with the effort it took to keep it slow and easy for her. His tenderness made her heart ache even as he lost control at the end, his hips pumping quickly against hers, the white-hot rush of his orgasm blanking out both of their minds for a long dazzling moment.

He rolled them sideways, holding her against him so he could stay inside her without crushing her. She clung to him tightly, not wanting to relinquish the feeling of his body surrounding and filling her. Lingering minutes passed as their breathing gradually slowed, arms still wrapped around each other. Finally as their energy drained they loosened their hold enough to look at each other, feeling the force connection about to slip away with sleep. He stroked her face as they looked into each others' eyes, feeling words rise up in him that he had said to no one since before his Jedi training. "I love you," he told her, realizing only as he spoke that it was true, hoping beyond hope that she might feel the same.

"I know," she said.


End file.
